boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Sniper in the tower shoots at enemy attackers. He's armed with a long-range rifle that deals good damage." ---- ---- Summary *The Sniper Tower is the first defense to unlock in the game. *The Sniper Tower is a long-range, single-target defense that deals medium damage. Offensive Strategy *The use of Flares is a very effective way of targeting this building. Since all of the troops will then be attacking the Sniper Tower, it will be destroyed quickly, thus preventing further damage to your army. *Using Shock Bombs can temporarily disable them, preventing them from further damaging your troops. *Sniper Towers can be easily overwhelmed by large groups of troops, but it may result in fewer casualties if your infantry is shielded by a Heavy. Defensive Strategy *Sniper Towers are most effective when shielded by buildings as they can take advantage of their long range, making it more difficult for troops to target them. *They are most effective when spread out. When clustered together, they can be disabled by a single Shock Bomb, rendering all of them useless. *Sniper Towers are only dangerous when supported by other defenses. While they are lethal anti-infantry turrets, this power comes with a relatively slow rate of fire of 1 shot every 1.4 seconds, which can be easily destroyed by even a small group of Riflemen if no other defenses are in range. *Having Sniper Towers cover the sides of your base can prevent attackers using the Heavy-Zooka from flanking around your defenses. The Snipers will kill the Zookas after the Heavies have walked past which ruins the attack. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Sniper Tower appears as a tall wooden lattice structure with its front support protected by three sandbags. A short wooden ladder is attached to the side of the structure. Nails are inserted around the perimeter. *At level 2, the Sniper Tower gains sandbags on the top as a fortification, except on the side where the ladder goes up. *At level 3, the Sniper Tower gains a wooden fortification on the top of the tower in front of the sandbags. *At level 4, the Sniper Tower gains more sandbags around its perimeter. *At level 5, the Sniper Tower gains more protective sandbags around the base. A gray roof made of corrugated metal is added. The sandbags on the top are removed. *At level 6, the wooden fortifications turn into corrugated steel. *At level 7, the roof and sides of the Sniper Tower turn green. There are stone structural supports at the bottom. Most of the bottom sandbags are removed. *At level 8, the Sniper Tower gains a dark green piece in a corner. *At level 9, the Sniper Tower's bottom sandbags are replaced with stone filling. *At level 10, the Sniper Tower's structure is now mostly made of iron, and the sandbags are removed completely. The roof becomes flat. The side panels also become smooth and turn gray. The wooden ladder is replaced with a black metal ladder. *At level 11, the Sniper Tower base becomes half filled with stone. *At level 12, the Sniper Tower base becomes completely filled in with stone. *At level 13, the sniper Tower top gains two dark green pieces on opposite corners. The side panels turn completely green. *At level 14, the Sniper Tower base becomes made of metal pieces and a metal ladder replaces the black-colored ladder seen in level 10-13 Sniper Towers. *At level 15, the Sniper Tower gain 3 stone studs each at the front and back. *At level 16, the Sniper Tower gains some golden highlights. The platform found inside the Sniper Tower now appears to be made of gray wood instead of the previous brown wood. *At level 17, the Sniper Tower gains a new turquoise color scheme. The golden highlights turn orange, and the roof slants up at the middle. *At level 18, a searchlight is added at the top of the Sniper Tower and the stone studs are replaced with heavy stone armoring at the corners. *At level 19, three metal antennas appear at the back and the armoring at the corners gain orange highlights. Trivia *The level 7 upgrade introduces stone bases on the legs and requires Stone to complete, while the level 10 upgrade turns the pillar and the ladder to metal and requires Iron to complete. *The Sniper disappears from the Sniper Tower when it is being upgraded. *The Sniper in the Tower appears to be a Rifleman. **Their shooting sound is similar to a Rifleman's as well. *The Sniper Tower has the most visual changes in the game out of all non-aquatic buildings. de:Schützenturm Category:Defensive Buildings